


Spider Web

by MysticLipstick



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, College, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Passionate Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLipstick/pseuds/MysticLipstick
Summary: Yuugi has a sexual encounter with who he thinks is Mr. Right, but then finds out he isn’t.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Lust at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that I am revising and transferring from [My Fanfiction Page](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9723541/4/)

Yuugi took pride in the fact that out of all his friends in the group, he was the only virgin left. Hell, even Anzu managed to get laid before he did, but that was only on account of her getting married right out of high school.

He still thinks Otogi cast some sort of voodoo on her for Anzu to suddenly fall head over heels for him as though his dick was going out of style.

Even then, Yuugi proudly wore his V-card like it was a tattoo. Despite constant ribbing from his friends, spreading his legs open like butter for random strangers just wasn't on his agenda lately. Nor would it probably ever be in that context.

There were more important matters at hand. Like getting through his third year of college and focusing on getting that internship at Kaiba Corporation in Web Development. With a clear, sharp itinerary like that weighing on his shoulder, on top of trying to balance a social life and a job, who had time for sex? At least that was always Yuugi's excuse . . .

But his friends weren't having it. Katsuya in particular was tired of Yuugi walking around Domino University as though he was freakin Jesus Christ himself. Always acting like the sight of some perky tits didn't make his dick hard or his chest cave in with an inkling to fuck. Then again Yuugi wasn't a manwhore like his fellow comrade.

Nope. Katsuya had a one-track mind. Which made Yuugi ponder how he made it this far in college without getting someone pregnant.

"It's called a condom?" Katsuya spat rather matter of factly. "You know, the thing your parents failed to use once you were conceived?"

Honda was within an earshot of Katsuya's oh so kind words towards their best friend. Sitting in the student union where Yuugi worked, or grope central to Katsuya, the three all sat at the white rounded table, Yuugi with books sprawled all over the place, Honda on his laptop and Katsuya sending pictures of his nipples to random girls in his phone. Something that Yuugi and Honda wanted no part of. Especially since Yuugi only had an hour for his break and he wanted to use it to study.

"If only your parents used one with you," Honda grumbled, glaring at Katsuya from over his computer. "Then we wouldn't be sitting here enduring your endless slutty rampaging bullshit."

"Wow, big words from such a small brain. Did Yuugi write you out a speech this time or did you actually think of this on your own?"

"Nah," Honda shrugged. "I gave him the day off. Can you say the same thing about that hyperactive dick of yours?"

Katsuya posed provocatively, lifting his California Republic T-shirt before turning his cell phone camera on himself and pressing the button, flash subsequently following. A cocky smile included, he sent a few more poses to the lucky ladies in his phone before gracing Honda with an answer. "Would you if you looked this good?"

Yuugi snorted. Katsuya's overconfidence never ceased to be a main source of amusement.

"If I didn't want it to fall off," Honda replied.

"Is this about the time I cock blocked you at that frat party? I told you man, chicks don't dig nice guys. They like the ones who take control in the bedroom. But thanks for being my wingman though."

"Wingman?" Honda echoed with a bemused chuckle. "If that's what you wanna call it—"

"And I call it like I see it," Katsuya winked, getting distracted by a beautiful blonde that walked past their table and no doubt couldn't keep her eyes off of Katsuya's convincing hard abs that he was shamelessly showing off to the rest of the student body. "You're just mad that I can get more pussy than you."

"It's called not fucking everything with a pulse, also known as, having standards not unlike yourself Mr. Wheeler. I guess some things never change."

Yuugi lifted his head from his books and muttered, "Except Katsuya's sex partners."

The three ended up exploding in an uproar of laughter, catching the attention of the other students and faculty around them, not that they gave a damn. Honda trifled Yuugi's hair as a job well done on leaving Katsuya speechless without a comeback, for the first time in years. No one had ever been that quick witted without some reparations afterward.

Fortunately for the three of them, their reputations—whether bad or good—followed them around campus and everyone just kind of knew who they were. Yuugi was known as an astute, conscientious student who had a bright future ahead of him. Honda was average, not on Yuugi's level but he did have potential. Katsuya had that same potential, but he would rather spend all that energy raising his body count than his grades.

"That's more than what I can say for you though Yug," Katsuya teased. Yuugi rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming. "You haven't even gotten first base with a girl."

"First base? He's still sitting on the bench!" Honda exclaimed. "At this rate, Yuugi is lucky to get some tail before he's thirty."

"You guys," Yuugi groaned, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. He hated this discussion every single time it came to surface. It wasn't going to help him with writing his resume or letter of recommendation at all. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about that stuff right now? At this age, nobody is thinking about settling down or having a family. That's what I want for myself in the future, not hooking up as you so graciously call it."

"Your nerd is showing Yuugi," Katsuya retorted, finally pulling his shirt down. "Face it, you're an old man in a twenty-something year old body. You need to start acting your age."

"I'm in college, I am acting my age."

"Not really," Honda countered. "You act like more of a professor than a student. You never party with us because you're so worried about your grades even though you're more than likely the top ten in the whole damn school. You need to loosen up more man or you'll be growing grey hair by the time you graduate."

"Grey hair is a sign of wisdom, so thanks for the compliment." Yuugi snorted and continued to scan the pages in his book for his upcoming test. The lobby was slowly beginning to empty out and students were either going to class or venturing out to some other part of campus. Katsuya and Honda entertained themselves a little while longer before Honda received a text, beckoning him to leave his two friends alone while he go take care of some errands.

Which left Yuugi alone with Katsuya and that was never a good thing.

"So," Katsuya began leaning closer, which prompted Yuugi to perch a suspicious eyebrow, but didn't lift his head from his book. "If someone was to walk through those elevator doors right now and they were the perfect match from head to toe, you wouldn't jump on that?"

"I wouldn't know that from just looking at them," Yuugi replied.

"You never heard of love at first sight?"

"Sure I have," Yuugi shrugged. "But when did you become a hopeless romantic?"

Katsuya leaned in some more, consequently into Yuugi's personal bubble which would have made him uncomfortable if he was straight. "Ever since I found out you were such a prude. Since you won't see things from anyone's perspective but yours, I tried a different approach."

Yuugi laughed. "You know nothing about love, Jou."

"I see your mood has changed ever since I brought it up, right? So tell me Yuugi. What sets your heart ablaze? What sparks your interest? What tickles your fancy?"

Yuugi paused in his musings for a second and then replied, "I honestly don't know . . . but for starters, I'm not interested in women."

"Fair enough," Katsuya gulped. "So you like to be fucked in the ass."

"Jou!"

"What?" he held his arms up with his palms out, shrugging and looking around the foyer. "Trust me no one cares about which team you play for."

"It's not that," Yuugi insisted. "You just said it so profane and disgusting. Sex is supposed to be a beautiful thing."

"What are you, ninety?" Katsuya scowled. "Look Yug, everyone has a preference, even a nun like you. So what is it?"

Almost on cue, the elevators near the back center of the student lounge opened slowly and dramatically. Time seemed to stand still. While Yuugi was speaking, Katsuya averted his attention towards the tall and slender figure that emerged from the compartment. Wearing an indigo cotton sateen shirt jacket, navy plaid buttoned down gingham shirt and indigo skinny fit jeans. Billowy hair coursed through the air via the gust of wind from the door that was ajar. His body language and aura exuded sophistication and class.

"I wouldn't mind if he dressed nice," Yuugi confessed. "Nothing more attractive than a man who has some fashion sense."

Katsuya smirked. The mystery man had to be wearing at least Gucci or Burberry. He looked like a million bucks. Katsuya eyeballed him as he slowly strode towards the display of magazines, not really looking for one in particular Katsuya assumed, but maybe something would catch his eye pretty soon.

" . . . And I like nice hair too. Doesn't matter if it's long or short. I can't forget about the eyes. If there isn't anything else that catches my attention, if the person has beautiful eyes, I'd probably fall for them. I don't know why it is."

"Is that so?" Katsuya's voice trailed off as he looked back and forth between Yuugi and the man in question and down to the T, Yuugi described him perfectly. From his hair to the hypnotizing, soul searching eyes, Katsuya thought that this must be the biggest coincidence he'd ever encountered in his entire life.

"Anything else?" he asked Yuugi.

Still unaware that Katsuya was making a connection, Yuugi hummed and rubbed his chin, musing. "A hard body would be nice. Muscles as far as the eyes can see. But maybe I shouldn't dream . . . ."

"No, no you should!" Katsuya urged. "What else would you want?"

Yuugi was vaguely suspicious as to why Katsuya was so damn interested in his preference for a life partner all of a sudden but he didn't dwell too much into his antics. He continued, sighing, "I'd like to have a deep conversation without sex coming into the picture. We can talk about web design or graphics or the weather. Anything but politics though, I can't stand it."

"Who can, to be honest?"

Yuugi and Katsuya both jumped to the unfamiliar voice behind them. When Yuugi turned his head, his heart nearly dropped down to his knees at what he saw. Vividly remarkable purple eyes sent a shockwave of curiosity down Yuugi's spine and all the way to his toes, making them curl involuntarily. A woody scent of  _ Old Spice  _ cologne brushed his nostrils, tickling the hairs and making the attractive stranger even more intriguing to look at. Surrounding those beautiful eyes seemed to be skin so creamy and impeccable, this guy didn't look real. He had to have been ripped straight out of a Cosmopolitan magazine. He was so good looking that it almost hurt to even gaze at him.

But stare Yuugi did. And he didn't even realize that he was being transfixed on such a specimen. His stare was invasive and prodding but the stranger saw no discomfort in it, seeing as he was probably used to this behavior.

His breath escaped him. Words were garbled in his head and he couldn't find the right things to say. Yuugi was glued in his seat, gaping up at this stranger with grandeur in his eyes, and he totally forgot about the rest of the world around him. His skin tingled with prickly goosebumps and his mouth watered insatiably. Where was this feeling coming from? It was scary, elating and overwhelmingly stimulating.

"Hello," the young man greeted, his voice as smooth and husky as roasted coffee. "Do you know if anyone's working in the union today by any chance? I can't seem to find help."

Yuugi's ears coincidentally decided not to function like they normally should. His mind was too busy scanning and analyzing if such a perfect sex god could exist in front of him and wondered if he was hallucinating this whole thing from a lack of sleep.

"Actually," Katsuya cut in, slipping his arm around Yuugi's shoulder. "You're looking at him."

"Oh." The man's expression seemed to soften once the revelation hit him. His eyes brightened and his lips pulled into a friendly smile. Even his skin appeared to shine in a more radiant glow. Or maybe that was all in Yuugi's head. "Do you mind helping me find a magazine?"

Yuugi was lost in the handsome man's eyes, his nose, even his clean-cut eyebrows. His selective hearing rendered him useless to answer any type of question, however.

Katsuya knew he struck gold. He'd never seen Yuugi act like this towards anyone. The love bug bit him hard.

"No, he wouldn't mind at all," Katsuya smiled and tried to nudge Yuugi but he appeared to be frozen in time. "Wouldn't you?"

Still no response from Yuugi. At this moment, he was making the situation weird and slightly uncomfortable. The nameless eye candy adjusted his collar and pivoted on his heel ready to walk away, but Katsuya shook Yuugi's shoulders hard enough to bring him back to his senses.

"Huh?. . ." Yuugi wanted to smack himself for sounding so small. "I'm sorry, what?"

"This nice person needs help finding a magazine Yuugi, why don't you go see what he wants?" Katsuya mumbled through clenched teeth, poking him in the side.

"Oh so you work here?" The man's charming features appeared to lighten even more. "In that case, do you have the latest edition of Digital Digest?"

This had to be a dream because that was Yuugi's favorite magazine as well. He hid a stack of them in the supply closet, though it was against faculty rules, Yuugi couldn't help it. If this meant getting on this guy's good side, Yuugi would get the paperback right away.

"There sh-should be a copy in the b-back." Yuugi bit his inner cheek for sounding like a child who just learned how to speak two hours ago. He stood up heedfully and if it weren't for Katsuya holding him up under his arms, he would have collapsed on top of his faltering knees. When Yuugi was at eye level with his new crush, he could feel his chest caving in with a heightened anticipation that he couldn't explain or interpret. His cheeks flushed a shade of fuchsia and the surrounding ambience made it hard to breathe. What was it about this guy that made Yuugi feel like he was floating on clouds? Was this love at first sight?

No . . . no it couldn't be. Not this soon. That was too scary to think about.

Katsuya grabbed his backpack and books, preparing himself to leave. "I actually have class in ten minutes and Yuugi, you need to go back to working your shift and helping this guy, so I'll see you later?"

"Uh huh," Yuugi replied absentmindedly. He was still lost in whirlwind of emotions and a natural high that he couldn't deny. Katsuya couldn't stop grinning and was going to pat himself on the back for a job well done later.

"Yuugi huh?" the handsome man candy mulled, flashing that gorgeous smirk of his. "That's a rather unique name."

Unique. Was that a compliment? "Y-Yeah, my grandpa named me," he replied lamely. "I don't believe I ever got yours."

"Yami."

A hand was extended out of courtesy and Yuugi hesitantly reached a shaky, trembling hand back to greet him. When their skin touched, Yuugi gasped inwardly at the sensation. It was unexplainable, gripping and mesmerizing the firmness of the handshake seemed to send his mind into a place it's never been before. Yuugi tried his hardest to hide his infatuation but it appeared as though Yami could see right though his mask.

"Nice to meet you Yami," Yuugi muttered softly. "I'll go get that magazine now."

"Thank you. I'll wait here."

Yami was such a gentleman. Poised, amiable, laid back and sophisticated. How could someone like that be single? The thought plagued Yuugi as he walked towards the back supply closet to retrieve Yami's requested magazine. When he reached the door, he fished his pockets for the keys, and then he couldn't remember which magazine Yami wanted.

"Hey Yami?" he called. "What was the name of that magazine again?"

Yami couldn't hear him so he approached him so he wouldn't have to yell again. Yuugi could feel his heart speed up, not to mention his throat tightening but he desperately fought down the overbearing reactions so not to scare Yami away by acting so weird. It was a miracle that he wasn't freaked out already.

"Pardon me?"

"Um. . ." Yuugi could feel himself crumbling again. "The name of the magazine you want?"

"Oh! Digital Digest."

"Right." Yuugi turned his head away before he blushed again, feeling stupid for forgetting such a simple title. And for the fact that he could smell Yami's intoxicating scent again. He was standing just that close.

Once he finally got the door open after fumbling and nervously entering the key in the tumbler, Yuugi searched for the light switch. He could never remember where the blasted thing was, especially in the dark and he wasn't tall enough to reach the chain in the middle of the room to turn the light on. Yami hadn't said anything the whole time but once Yuugi walked into the darkened quarters, he found himself following him accidentally. The room was fairly cramped but certainly spacious enough for two people to stand in. Yami could hear Yuugi mumbling irritably to himself when he couldn't find the switch so he decided to help. He took one step in and when his shoe came across no debris on the floor he took a few more before his cheek grazed against something soft. It almost made Yami jump, but then he realized that this string hanging from the ceiling must be the light. Pulling down on the chain, a burst of brightness filled the entire room, making Yuugi groan out loud and cover his eyes with his forearm.

"Sorry about that," Yami rued. "I thought you were having trouble."

"It's. . . quite alright." Yuugi swallowed hard when he realized that he was now alone with Yami, but he tried his hardest to ignore the obvious. The room became a suffocating swelter mixed with sexual tension on Yuugi's part. Shaking his nerves, he turned his attention toward the white shelves around them that held the entire inventory of books, school supplies and yes, magazines.

"Here it is. Latest edition." Yuugi was proud that he was able to climb the ladder despite his acrophobia and retrieve the journal without withering into a panic attack. Part of him held himself together because he didn't want to look like a fool in front of his new acquaintance.

"Thanks," Yami said, flashing that trademark smile again. Yuugi melted. "I appreciate you going out of your way to find this when you could've easily told me that you guys didn't have it."

Yuugi wished he hadn't said that because his face was a dangerous shade of crimson when he heard that. He could even feel his ears warming up!

"Th-thank-thank you Yami," he stuttered. Dammit, he'd have to nick this bad habit in the bud before it got out of control. "I don't wanna keep you here longer than necessary, I'm pretty sure that you're a busy man and—"

"And what?"

Yuugi turned the doorknob and for whatever reason, it wouldn't budge. Which is why he cut himself off mid sentence. Grinding his jaw he tried turning it the other way, and still nothing.

"Is something wrong Yuugi?"

"No of course not!" he lied, laughing nervously. "This door handle can be tricky sometimes is all. We'll be out of here in no time, no worries."

But after five minutes, Yuugi was still struggling to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi and Yami get stuck in a closet. Naturally, one ends up between the other one’s legs at the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally revamped, totally different than the [FF version](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9723541/5/Strawberry-Kisses-Raspberry-Licks).

"We're stuck in here, aren't we?"

Yuugi turned around, an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm afraid so. Sorry, Yami."

"Nah, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I'll just have to make a quick phone call and tell them that I'll be late." Yami reached into his pocket and frowned at the screen. "Or not. My phone is dead."

Yuugi clawed his face, feeling even more like a complete shithead. "I'm so sorry Yami, if I knew that this door still wasn't fixed, I wouldn't have let you follow me in here."

"I was the dummy for even following you. I should know better than that."

"Yeah but _you're_ the customer. You won't get in trouble."

Yami shrugged. "No one is perfect."

_Except you_ , Yuugi thought. He'd never admit it out loud, but being stuck in a closet with a hot stranger wasn't the worst thing in the world. His boss Mai wasn't going to be back until tomorrow morning so she left Yuugi in charge of things until then. That could be bad now because if another customer needed help, there was no way to do so, since he didn’t have his phone either. But Yuugi had no choice in the matter now, did he?

"I just feel bad for trapping you in here." Yuugi bowed his head, partially in shame, and the other part because it was hard to look at someone so pretty. "I bet you have a million other things to do."

"Well I did, but that's not your problem. Shit happens." Yami took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair near the opposite end of the room. He then sat down and crossed one leg over the other. Being around good looking people was always nerve wracking for Yuugi. It was embarrassing to look at him without feeling self conscious. Yami glanced slowly around the room, perhaps to get an idea of how cramped it really was, or maybe he was trying to avoid any awkward silences.

"It took two people to make me realize how small this room is," Yuugi laughed, shaking his head. "Normally, I just come back here to get one thing or to restock some shelves but this place kinda makes me claustrophobic now that I think about it."

"That makes two of us."

" _You're_ claustrophobic?"

"Somewhat."

"It makes you feel like the walls are closing in, doesn't it?"

"Let's—" Yami stuck a hand up to interrupt while he chuckled nervously. "Let's not talk about that. It gives me the creeps. Tell me about yourself, Yuugi."

"Well," Yuugi swallowed, not aware that his throat was so dry and he needed water. "You've already met Katsuya. I have another best friend named Tristan but he left before you showed up."

"Ah yes," Yami hummed. "He seems nice."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "He is, but he can be a pain at times. I'm not saying he isn't a good friend but his priorities are out of whack." Yami stared at him blankly so he continued. "He doesn't seem to have his head in the right place."

"So I'm guessing his grades aren't as good as yours?" Yami presumed.

"No," Yuugi said quietly, trying not to sound arrogant. "And it's not even because he's not smart enough. He's at that time in his life where he can't keep it in his pants. You know how guys are. And Tristan is the same way, though he's a little more reserved about it. And I'm just—" he paused and unfortunately for him Yami's pretty eyes were dead set on him, listening attentively. "I'm not interested in that kind of stuff right now."

"Because you want to finish school."

"Yes!" finally someone understood where Yuugi was coming from. "That's exactly what it is. And Katsuya doesn't understand that. He thinks if I get 'laid' I wouldn't be such a tight-ass."

Yami burst into laughter, despite Yuugi's glare. "That's college kids for you."

Yuugi snorted and crossed his arms. "Everyone is fixated on that but it's not important to me. I care too much about graduating. I only have one more year left."

"What do you plan on doing afterward?" Yami asked him.

"I want to work for Kaiba Corp. I already have my eye on research and development or even head of graphics. I know it's a highly stressful, fast paced job I feel like I can contribute and help the company grow."

"You sound interview ready."

"Kinda," Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been researching the best interview answers on google and YouTube. I just really wanna work there."

"Well, I admire your ambition, Yuugi. You have more than most I've come across."

"Well, thank you."

Yuugi noticed that Yami's demeanor suddenly changed. He wasn't the chipper and amiable person he was a minute ago. For some reason he looked . . . melancholy. His pretty amber eyes had a sad glint to them.

Yuugi wanted to ask so bad if something was wrong but he didn't have the gall to. So he changed the subject. "Where are you from Yami?"

The older man perked up a little. "Well my parents are from Egypt, but I was born in California. Egypt is in my blood, but you'd never be able to tell."

"I honestly didn't," Yuugi agreed. "I thought Egyptian people had darker skin."

"Some of them do," Yami said. "But like I said, I wasn't born there. One day I would like to visit my parents' homeland though. Just to see what it was like."

"I'm sure Egypt is a beautiful place,"

"They tell me it is."

"So...what's stopping you from going? I'm sure money isn't an object for you."

"What makes you think I have money?"

"I don't know any college kid who can afford _Givenchy_."

"I don't know any college kid who's even _heard_ of _Givenchy_."

"I read a lot," Yuugi giggled. "So, what's the problem then?" He knew he was being a bit too nosy but he couldn't help it. He grabbed a folded chair that was leaning against the wall and decided to sit down in front of Yami, but not too close to make the man uncomfortable.

Yami squirmed. Talking about something this sensitive was always hard. "It would be nice not to go alone."

"What about friends? Family? I'm sure you have someone here you can go with. You seem like a nice enough person, Yami."

"Can I be honest with you Yuugi?"

The younger man smirked and gestured his hand around them. "It's not like I have much choice."

"My lifestyle doesn't really let me leave the country whenever I want. The people I associate myself with, or live with, don't allow it. Otherwise I'd get on a plane right now and hightail it out of here." _And take you with me._

That didn't sound very healthy to be honest. What could be holding a grown man from doing whatever he wants? From the look on Yami's face, Yuugi was afraid to even find out. But something inside him nagged at him to discover the answers, even though he had a feeling he wouldn't like them very much.

Yami sighed, regretting opening his mouth. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything—"

"Hey, don't sweat it," Yuugi insisted, scooting his chair closer to Yami. "It's not good to hold everything in. We all need someone to talk to, otherwise life would be lonely and boring, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yami looked so sad. It was starting to bother Yuugi. At this point, he really wanted to make it better, whatever _it_ was. "To be honest Yuugi, you're the first person I've had a conversation with like this in a long time."

"Really? Can I ask why?"

For the first time since they've been locked in the closet, Yami was the first to break eye contact. "I mean...it's too much to explain and I'm sure you don't wanna hear about my problems."

"Sure I do. You've listened to mine. But you don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with. Although the nosy side of me wishes I knew what was wrong."

Yami smirked on one side of his mouth. "If only wishing could make everything go away, huh?"

"If only."

There was an awkward silence after that. Yuugi tried his hardest to smile and look on the bright side. Who would have thought a guy that looked so put together on the outside seemed broken on the inside? It made Yuugi's problems about school and his friends look dumb. Whatever Yami was going through must have been enough to make him break down in front of a total stranger, because he probably wouldn't have otherwise.

"Yami, are you okay?" asked Yuugi. He was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. Damn his curiosity. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Yuugi. So, you said your friend Katsuya isn't as focused as you are. Is there a reason for that?"

"Well…" Yuugi sighed deeply. How could he explain something that he wasn't even really allowed to talk about? Katsuya didn't really like people in his business. "I can't say too much, but sometimes people have problems and don't know how to deal with it. And instead of acknowledging that, they use other things to fill the void. In Katsuya's case, his void is filled with girls."

"And have you tried talking to him about this?"

"Yes," Yuugi answered quietly, "but it usually turns into him telling me that I should 'mind my own business'" he used air quotes. "So now I just keep my mouth shut."

"And what about Tristan?"

"I'm not too worried about him," Yuugi shrugged. "He's a combination of both me and Jou. He cares about his grades but still can't resist girls."

"And you?"

Yuugi gulped. "What about me?"

"Can _you_ resist?"

Yami seemed to be teasing but Yuugi wasn't one hundred percent certain. "Depends on who's asking."

"Don't get me wrong, it's great that you care so much about graduating and making something of yourself, but there's nothing wrong with having fun."

"You sound like Katsuya now," Yuugi rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a little. But you don't want to work yourself to death, do you?"

"Now you're _really_ starting to sound like him!"

"I just don't want you feeling like an old man before your time. You still have so much living to do."

"There should be a balance though, shouldn't it?"

"Yes, and some people, like your friend, need to find that balance. Let him find his own way," said Yami. "He needs to learn on his own. I'm sure your friend will realize that soon."

"I hope so, we graduate next year and he's stuck on what he wants to do after college." Yuugi bounced his shoulders. "Maybe he doesn't _know_ what he wants."

Yami swallowed hard. That hit a little too close to home. "Yeah . . .I'm sure that's what it is."

He tried to smile, but it couldn't reach his eyes. Yami enjoyed being stuck in a closet talking to the cutest college kid he ever laid eyes on. Being here with Yuugi made him forget about his problems. But by now, he was sure Yuugi was suspicious of his behavior, but was too nice to call him out on it. Yami didn't like hiding things, but he didn't want to dump his problems on Yuugi either, especially since they just met twenty minutes ago.

But there was something about Yuugi that made Yami want to open up. Maybe it was his nurturing and compassionate spirit, the way he didn't judge Yami or force him to confide in him so quickly, or share information that he didn't feel comfortable sharing. Yuugi was patient and understanding and Yami yearned so badly for that type of companionship.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yami? You seem . . . different. Was it something that I said?"

"Oh no," Yami chuckled nervously, "You're fine Yuugi. It's nothing, don't worry about it. So, where are you from?"

Yuugi sighed, happy about the change of mood given their surroundings. "I was born and raised in Domino, unfortunately."

"You don't like it here?"

"It's not that, I just wish I could travel more. Although, I've been to America a few times. Can't say I wanna go back."

"How come?"

"People there are rude." Yugi sat across from Yami, careful not to invade his personal space. "Not everyone I came across but if you're not six feet tall with hard muscles and a handsome face, you get treated like a nobody over there. And as you can see, I come up short. Literally."

"That's unfortunate," Yami frowned, as he crossed his arms and tilted his head. "I don't think people should be punished for something they can't control."

Yuugi felt scrutinized under that gaze. Yami's honey eyes seemed to look right through him. "Yeah I agree. But hey, what can you do?"

"I personally don't think anyone should judge the next person from looks alone." Yami smiled at Yuugi which in turn made his stomach turn inside out.

But then he put his foot in his mouth.

"No offense Yami, but it's easy for someone like _you_ to say that."

"Someone like me?" Yami didn't understand. He sat upright in the chair and although he wasn't offended, he was most certainly curious. "What do you mean Yuugi?"

"I—I mean you're—you're hot." Damn, why did he say that? Yuugi's crush was definitely exposed now. He couldn't look Yami in the face after that.

"You think I look good?" Yami sounded amused.

Yuugi's cheeks were furiously red. "Umm, I should probably get back to fixing that lock now."

There was no way he was going to continue talking to Yami after he just _hit on him_. Yuugi stood back up and fiddled with the door some more. He knew the damn thing wasn't going to unlock, but he just wanted to do something other than stare at Yami's pretty face.

Because if Yuugi started too long, he was going to…

Meanwhile, Yami was joyously amused. This cute college kid, who clearly had very little experience in love, just had his first breakthrough: confessing his feelings.

—Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ deep, but Yami could appreciate honesty. So, why not give a little bit back?

Yuugi grumbled under his breath whenever he was unsuccessful in fixing the lock, which Yami found adorable. He also found it funny that Yuugi was trying to distract himself from what he said to him earlier.

"How's it going over there?" He teased.

"Hmph." Yuugi didn't answer him and instead tried a little too hard to ignore Yami and pay more attention to the door.

So cute. Yami watched as Yuugi took something from his pocket (most likely a paperclip) and stuck it inside the tumbler of the knob. He didn't know how skilled Yuugi was at picking locks but it was entertaining watching him and hearing him mumble under his breath when he couldn't get the door unlocked.

Yami wasn't upset by Yuugi's confession—in fact, he was relieved. When he first saw Yuugi, he knew he had to get close to him before someone else did. Who knew if he would have this opportunity again?

Clearly Yuugi thought he was attractive. Yami felt the same way. He liked how Yuugi's face turned red whenever he looked at him. How he stumbled over his words when they first met. How Yuugi was so concerned about how Yami was feeling even though they were complete strangers.

The way Yuugi's clothes hugged his slender body in the right areas also did something to Yami. He was wearing a black henley with athletic slim jeans, also black. Something about that color made a guy look so good. A garland of black, brown and magenta curls crowned his head. Not to mention, a baby face.

All this, _and_ he was smart? Yami hit the jackpot.

In such a short time Yami found everything he could possibly want in a person. But did Yuugi feel the same?

Screw it. What did Yami have to lose? He had to find out.

He stood and walked up to Yuugi. The younger boy was so distracted by what he was doing that he didn't hear Yami approach him from behind.

"Well, I don't think we're gonna get out of here until the morning I'm afraid, and—Yami?"

Yuugi turned around, expecting Yami to still be sitting in his chair. Instead, he was forced up against the door because Yami was _that_ close to him. His eyes widened about twice their size. "Wh—what are you doing?"

Yami's eyes used to be a pensive violet but was now a dilated wine. Yuugi could see it. His knees were weak as Yami slowly and steadily walked toward him until their bodies were centimeters apart. Yuugi gulped and looked up and stared in awe at what was staring back down at him: a shadow of Yami's former self now taking the form of someone totally different.

"You never answered my question from earlier, Yuugi. Can you resist?"

"R-resist what?"

"Me."

Yuugi wanted to faint. "Are you—g-gonna—"

"Kiss you? Yes."

Yuugi could barely think with Yami looking at him like that. He was scared the man was going to hear his heart thumping in his chest like a rabbit.

"I'm gonna count to three, Yuugi. If you want me to stop, just say so. If you stay silent, I'm gonna take a chance and kiss you. After that, I'm not responsible for what happens."

"Wh—what?" Yuugi tried to look brave but Yami could see right through him. "You can't do that to me!"

"You're so cute when you're mad, Yuugi. One."

"I am?"

"Yes. Two."

"If I tell you to stop, you won't do anything to me."

"Correct, but you won't tell me to stop. Three."

Yuugi opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. It was hard to be logical when this Herculean dreamboat had him pinned against the wall. The door was locked from the inside, and the store was way passed closed. No one would hear them in this room.

Instead of kissing his lips, Yami brushed his way down to his jawline. Yuugi swallowed and Yami laughed when he saw the ball of his throat bob up and down. "You're nervous?"

"Yes," Yuugi confessed.

A chuckle that made Yuugi shiver from goosebumps. "Why is that?"

"Did I mention earlier that you're hot? Which I'm sorry for, by the way?"

"Sorry for what?"

"Coming on to you."

Yami didn't answer. Instead, he buried his nose into Yuugi's neck and took a deep breath. "You smell nice."

"Yami, please." Yuugi gently pushed him away. "I can't handle being this close to you." There was no use in lying when they were both stuck in a closet for the rest of the night. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"You really _are_ innocent," Yami couldn't hold in his laugh. "I have you pinned against the wall, kissing your neck, and you still have no idea what my intentions are?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or not…"

"Trust me, you're not." And then Yami pressed his lips to the boy's jawline.

"But…" Yuugi bit down on his bottom lip to stop from moaning. "Why me?"

"Why _not_ you?"

"Yami, now you're just talking in circles. And I can't think with you sucking on my neck like a vampire."

He stopped. "You don't like it?"

_I fucking love it._ "This is just happening so fast."

"You want to stop?"

"No!" Yuugi said a little too quickly. He tried to recover. "I mean, I just don't know how—"

"Have you never done this before, Yuugi?"

Well, there it was. The cat was out of the bag. Yuugi blushed and looked to the side. He didn't want to confess what Yami already knew.

"Wow," Yami took half a step back. "Now I just feel like a creep."

"You're not a creep," Yuugi blew out air that he didn't realize he was holding in. "You surprised me, that's all."

"You don't like surprises?"

"I've never had this kind…"

"Well, let's face it Yuugi, I'm attracted to you. I would totally have sex with you if you let me."

"Whoa."

"...But if you don't, that's fine too—"

"I didn't say that either." Yuugi grabbed Yami by the shoulders and cut him off with a fiery kiss. "You know I want to."

Yami's elbows rested on either side of Yuugi's shoulders. The wall was the only thing holding them up. Yami closed the distance between their mouths, fluttering his eyes shut as they resumed the tryst.

Yuugi tasted like strawberries and mint. Quite ironic since that was Yami's favorite fruit. It made him dizzy and want Yuugi more.

He grabbed Yuugi's right thigh and wrapped it around his waist. The boy moaned. Yami pushed him back against the wall, thrusting forward. It didn't take much to get Yuugi hot and bothered. He circled his arms under Yami's, hooking them on his shoulder.

And then his hips bucked some more.

Shit, that felt good. Yuugi might not had ever had sex, but he sure knew what it was like to masturbate. He just never had anyone else do it for him.

Yami pulled away but took Yuugi with him until he sat down in the chair. Yuugi straddled him, but couldn't look him in the eye.

"Is it supposed to….feel this good?"

"I can make it feel even better if you want."

"Ahh—!" Yuugi hissed and almost bit his tongue when Yami pushed his hips against him. Once he gathered himself again, he joined Yami, meeting him at the hilt.

"Oh God...Oh shit…." The chair they sat in squeaked underneath them. Yami had a strong grip on Yuugi's ass as he bucked his hips up faster and faster, with Yuugi panting like a dog, not being able to keep up.

"You like that?" Asked Yami, breathlessly. "You want more?"

Without waiting for an answer, Yami grabbed Yuugi by the wrists and pinned them to the floor. He spread Yuugi's legs open with his right knee and sunk his weight in between.

"Shit…" Yuugi's mouth hung open, still trying to determine if this was real or not. Yami's face was buried in his collar and Yuugi could feel his lips pressed on the skin. They were soft like velvet, smoothly gliding across his neck, as he felt the wetness of Yami's tongue.

And then he moved his hips.

"Oh G-God—" Yuugi bucked up instinctively. This angle allowed for better, deeper access. Bolts of pleasure struck Yuugi like lightning. His dick grew in his pants, blood rushing from his head down south.

Yuugi uttered a noise of surprise when Yami drove into him harder. The floor wasn't that comfortable but once he did that, Yuugi couldn't have cared less what they were under. He wrapped both legs around Yami's hips and tried to mirror his thrusts. However, Yami wouldn't let him.

"It's okay, Yuugi. I'll do all the work."

The fact that Yami knew he was inexperienced bothered him, but the man didn't seem to care. Unbeknownst to him though, Yami was even more turned on after knowing that no one had ever touched Yuugi like this.

He reached in between Yuugi's legs and unzipped his jeans. The boy gasped, feeling a breeze that made him shiver until Yami sat on top of him again.

"Yami," he panted, trying to calm down. "I've never… done this."

"It's okay." With the older man hovered over him, Yuugi could see the eagerness on his face, flushed and slightly damp. "We don't have to go all the way."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Yami resumed humping, rubbing his cock over Yuugi's eliciting another feeble moan. The boy squirmed and writhed underneath Yami thrusting and bucking into him. The man being aggressive excited Yuugi to be honest. He could hardly keep himself quiet.

Yami was strong and dominant. Yuugi enjoyed being pushed down, his wrists pinned to the floor, with no way to escape. Yuugi felt his belly tightening like a spring, heat gathering in his pants. He moaned helplessly, feeling a little embarrassed about getting so worked up but he didn't think Yami cared. He seemed just as horny, if not more. Doing this in underwear felt way better than having jeans on.

The pleasure was starting to become too much. The veins in Yuugi’s dick expanded, making pre-cum leak from the tip. Yuugi's moaning was cut off by a desperate, sloppy kiss, which only lasted about two seconds. Yami's thrusts were too frantic to sacrifice and neither one of them wanted to stop fucking like this just for a kiss.

Yuugi couldn't keep his legs up, his thighs quaking. His eyes squeezed shut as he convulsed, now at full arousal. He was so close, it was almost infuriating, but he mentally begged for it not to stop.

He cried out in surprise when Yami pulled back, pinned his wrists hard to the floor, and gently bit him. Then he flickered a flat, wet tongue up and down Yuugi’s neck.

Yami was _tasting_ him.

Yuugi's throat once again bobbed up and down, which made the older man chuckle again.

"Jerk."

"You know you like it."

Being exposed just turned Yuugi on even more. In addition to the way Yami had him pinned, Yuugi loved being helpless and at his mercy. Maybe Yami had known that, which was an embarrassing thought, but Yuugi couldn't care enough about it while he was writhing under Yami in pleasure. Yuugi could feel himself about to cum, as he moaned shamelessly in Yami's ears, nearly hyperventilating.

Yuugi announced his climax with a euphoric cry, arching his head back before falling limp. Yami continued grinding into him, cutting his breath off with a sharp, satisfied groan. He shuddered and moaned before collapsing on top of the boy, his face buried in his neck.

He definitely had to keep Yuugi for himself at that point.


	3. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi runs into Yami again. Just not in the way he wants.

Katsuya was just about to hop in the bathroom for his morning shower when Yuugi burst in the door.

“Where da hell have _you_ been?” 

His cheeks were flushed, hair a mess, as if he'd just ran a marathon. Katsuya was going to bitch at him for staying out all night, but he was blindsided by the enormous grin on Yuugi's face. Before Katsuya had the chance to ask his best friend what the hell happened, Yuugi threw his sweater at him and closed the bathroom door.

Katsuya snuck up to the door and pressed his ear against it. Unbelievably, Yuugi was singing at the top of his lungs. Katsuya pushed his ear a little bit closer but he couldn't figure out what Yuugi was singing. It sounded made up and ridiculous but kinda cute.

Whatever it was that made Yuugi up in the clouds today, Katsuya wanted to know about it immediately. Yuugi didn't seem this giddy before he left him at the lounge, studying like the nerd he was. So what could have possibly happened after Katsuya and Honda dispersed? Must have been something amazing.

"Aye Yug', open up," Katsuya demanded, pounding his fist on the door. No response. Yuugi continued to sing his song. He honestly didn't know what had gotten into him. Yuugi didn't know what had come over him, but he felt so happy. So elated. So alive. He felt like screaming his joy to anyone who would listen.

If that wasn’t penetrative sex, then Yuugi could only imagine what the real thing was like. And with someone like Yami? That would absolutely rock his world. Yuugi wondered if sex really was a stress reliever like his friends claimed. He didn’t know, but once Yuugi felt that release, he was floating on a cloud.

Yuugi blushed when he realized the blood traveling down south, engorging in his dick. Plus the hot water hitting his skin wasn't helping matters either. He switched it to cold to calm himself down, and so that he wouldn't get caught by Katsuya jerking off. That would bring all kinds of questions Yuugi didn't want to answer.

"Yuug! Open the door!" Katsuya's voice interrupted Yuugi's dirty thoughts about Yami, bringing him back to the present. Yuugi quickly turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack. But before he could exit the shower, the door burst wide open. Katsuya saw nothing but a smoky cloud in front of him but the smaller silhouette of his best friend emerged from the vapor. 

Yuugi had a towel wrapped around him, which was something he _never_ did. Usually a situation like this would turn him ten shades of red, but not today. He felt a new flash of confidence that even made the most awkward moments feel like nothing.

"You rang?" Yuugi said playfully.

"Uhh." Katsuya didn't know what to make of this. He scratched his head as Yuugi examined himself in the oval mirror. "Where were ya pal?"

Yuugi preened his hair, smiling conspicuously. "Sorry about that," he giggled. "I was out taking care of something."

"And it took all night?"

Yuugi paused and looked at Katsuya in the mirror. The flush on his face couldn't be denied, but he swallowed and continued playing with his hair. "Yeah. You’d be surprised by how fast time flies."

“Well, what happened that’s got ya in such a good mood?”

“Gosh. A guy can’t just be in a good mood?”

"You act like you got laid or somethin’...”

"Jonouchi-kun please!" Yuugi rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't be so invasive. It's not what you think."

"Bullshit. I've never seen you sashay the way you did in this room earlier. Something must have happened."

"I got an A on a really hard paper."

Katsuya laughed. "You're so full of crap Yuugi. I'm going to class after my shower, but you better believe I'm gonna hear about this later. Honda will too."

Yuugi groaned. "What's the big deal? It's just a paper. I can't be happy about it?"

"Not when yer hoppin’ and skippin’ like around the energizer bunny," Katsuya replied. "I've never seen you strut like that before."

"Well it was a really hard paper!" Yuugi insisted, huffing as he walked back into the room and to the dresser drawer to pick out a pair of boxers. "I was actually worried about it."

"And since when did you get comfortable going commando in front of me all of a sudden?" Katsuya demanded. "Yer usually so shy about that shit."

Yuugi stiffened for a second but then continued getting clothed. He didn't consider his behavior changing so much in a little amount of time but Yami had that effect on him, he theorized. He didn't anticipate his first time and didn't know what it would do to him afterward, but Yuugi was definitely seeing the effect of the afterglow of sex, and he didn't regret it.

"Well, I decided to get over it," Yuugi finally said. It wasn't a complete lie. He and Katsuya had been roommates since freshman year. It was about time that Yuugi stopped acting like a prude and besides; Katsuya didn't look at him like that.

But he knew better. Yuugi was hiding something and Katsuya was going to find out.

"Yer not a very good liar," he said, "So what happened after I left yest’a’day? You eat a good burger or something? Did ya meet somebody?"

Yuugi gulped. "What makes you think I met somebody?"

"Because yer avoidin’ the question."

Maybe he was, but Katsuya didn't have to know that. Yuugi wrapped the towel around his hips and strolled over to the dresser drawer to pick out his pajamas. "Nothing happened Jonouchi-kun."

"Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit," Yuugi protested, throwing a simple white tank top over his head. "When you guys left, I just went back to work. It got pretty busy."

"I'm sure it did," Katsuya muttered. He gave Yuugi a once over and noticed that he was still smiling from ear to ear. He knew that look anywhere. "I'm sure you were really busy, huh?"

"Yep," Yuugi replied, not realizing how big his grin was. "That kinda stuff can happen when you're by yourself."

"With a hot stranger."

"Yeah with a hot—wait, what?"

Yuugi's cheeks immediately turned a furious red, while Katsuya burst out laughing. He pouted and turned his back while Katsuya continued to cackle.

"So my best friend finally got laid! Congratulations buddy! I'm so proud of ya."

"Knock it off," Yuugi grumbled, shrugging Katsuya's hand off his shoulder. "You make it sound so dirty."

"So yer not denyin’ it?" Katsuya asked with wide eyes.

Yuugi sighed. He knew Katsuya was not going to let him go unless he told him what really happened. Might as well get it over with. "No, I'm not denying it."

"I knew it!" Katsuya leaped in the air and shook Yuugi's shoulders. "Come on, give me the goods! Who was it! How did it happen? How old is she? Spill it man!"

"Okay, first of all," Yuugi growled, sliding one of his hands off his shoulders. "That's none of your business, but yes . . . I did 'get laid' as you so disgustingly put it."

"Who is she?" Katsuya demanded, ignoring Yuugi's requests. "How did you manage to fuck someone in a matter of hours after I left? Guess my advice helped did it?"

"Hardly," Yuugi scowled. He put on a pair of Nike basketball shorts and sat on his bed. "I don't even know how it happened. It just did."

"You still haven't told me who it was!" Katsuya sat next to Yuugi and shook his shoulders impatiently. "Pleaseeee Yuug! Who am I gonna tell? Having sex in college isn't even that big of a deal."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, but this time he didn't thwart Katsuya's hands away. "Yeah that's the problem, he said. "Everyone around here takes sex so casually but . . . to me it wasn't casual." Katsuya's expression changed once he saw that Yuugi was serious. "And by the way, it wasn't a girl."

Katsuya's eyelids grew twice their size. "Then who was it?"

Yuugi huffed and closed his eyes. "Remember the guy who needed help looking for a magazine? The one who _looked_ like he came out of a magazine?"

At first, Katsuya drew a blank. But then it occurred . . . "Ohhh, you mean him? Spike?"

Yuugi looked confused. "Spike?"

"Yeah, because of his goofy ass hair," Katsuya laughed. "How the hell did ya manage to hook up with that?"

Yuugi could feel his face heating up again. Flashbacks of Yami being comfortably laid snug between his thighs, looking like a demi-god lying above him shook him up a second time. Damn . . . how long did they stay in that closet? After the second or third time they did it, Yuugi lost track of the time completely . . .

After being scrutinized by Katsuya, Yuugi fixed his face, fearful that his friend caught on to what he was thinking. "It wasn't something I planned . . . it just happened."

"But how?" Katsuya asked. "It's not every day that Yuugi Mutou gets some nookie. Where did you guys even do it?" He paused and made an incredulous face as he looked back at Yuugi's bed. "You didn't fuck him on this bed, did ya? Cuz if so, I’m gettin’ up—“

"No!" Yuugi cried, totally scandalized. "Katsuya, don't be so gross. It's weird enough thinking about the fact that I actually did it. You're not helping."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Katsuya cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. "Just tell me whatever ya feel like telling."

Yuugi wasn't going to tell him everything. He wasn't that shameless and the really intimate parts were going to be kept between him and Yami, he decided. Unlike his comrades, Yuugi wasn't comfortable kissing and telling. Even though Yami was someone he just met a few hours ago and they were just getting to know each other, what they did was sacred, at least in Yuugi's eyes, and he knew he'd never get that opportunity again, nor would he ever do that again with someone else so easily. . .

"I'm just gonna go to bed," Yuugi finally told Katsuya. "Yami had me up all night."

"I bet he did."

“Stop being a pervert. And wipe that grin off your face.”

“I can’t. My best friend finally got laid! Wait until I tell Honda and Anzu.”

“Oh God.”

"I guess that means yer ready to meet Moneybags at the career fair later dis afternoon?"

"Wh—what?" Yuugi practically choked on his own words. "That's today?"

"Yes," Katsuya deadpanned, making a face. "Don't tell me ya forgot? Ya been aggravating Honda and me about that shit for months because you'd be able to meet Kaiba in da flesh."

Oh. Duh. That's right. Yuugi had been bugging his friends about how big of a deal this was because when the day came, he wanted to make such a good impression on the CEO, which in itself would be a substantial feat because Yuugi heard through the grapevine that Seto Kaiba wasn't the nicest person in the world. He had a younger brother who was a senior in high school but Yuugi never met the kid, but that was all he knew of the CEO. But this career fair was super important because there wasn't another one after this until next year and Yuugi knew that if Kaiba didn't like him tomorrow, he'd never get another chance ever again.

And Yuugi almost forgot about it. Damn Yami and his perfectly grinding hips.

"Of course I remember, silly," he said nervously, laughing. "That's why I need to go to sleep. I want everything to go perfect."

"Don't sweat it," said Katsuya, walking to Yuugi and wrapping an arm around his friend. "Just put on a fake smile and pretend to like everyone in the room. And take some hand sanitizer with you."

Yuugi glanced up at Katsuya and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You never know with these corporate types. You should hear all the scandalous stories I have. You never know where those hands have been." he mock shivered to emphasize his disgust. "Just to be on da safe side." He smacked Yuugi on the butt, which made him yelp before Katsuya walked out of his room. "Knock ‘em dead half pint.”

Yuugi rolled his eyes and giggled. "Whatever." However, he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. This time, he was able to evade from telling Katsuya every single detail, but Yuugi didn't know how long he was able to keep this from him, especially considering the way he'd been acting tonight. What was coming over him? He'd never been this way with anyone, even when no sex was involved. No one had ever brought out a side of Yuugi that he didn't even know he had. What was it about this man? Was it just about the sex, or was it something more? Yuugi knew he had to find out. . . if he ever saw Yami again.

Yuugi was nervous.

The student lounge was more packed than usual. It looked like a shadow of its former self for the annual job expo—Tables and tables of different displays, banners and representation of entry level jobs for graduating students. Other 

Yuugi obviously wasn't in that category but he did work at the lounge, so his presence was required there. Mai made sure to work his ass to the bone, serving refreshments and keeping the area clean which wasn't easy to do by himself. Even when he asked Mai if the janitors could give him a hand, she was not having it. She gave them the night off.

Fortunately—or maybe unfortunately for Yuugi, Katsuya and Honda were keeping him company. And by keeping him company, that meant pigging out on all of the food and annoyed their fellow female college students. Katsuya led the two man fray of course, but Honda wasn't entirely innocent in the ordeal either. It did anything but make Yuugi's job easier.

Yuugi just left those two to their own devices. He had enough on his mind. He was casually looking around for Seto Kaiba, but initially couldn't find him. Yuugi didn't want to look too desperate and eager, but deep down he couldn't help it. That man was the key to getting into the business. But he kept his cool.

And then he saw him.

Dressed in very pressed indigo slacks and ivory white dress shirt and black tie, a pair of sharp cobalt eyes perused the room. He didn't seem to be looking for anyone in particular but if he was, he didn't have much time because it wasn't long before a crowd of people surrounded him. Luckily, he had an assistant who was well prepared for situations like these and held the crowd off. Yuugi knew it was going to take a little strategy to get the chance to talk to Mr. Kaiba. But he had to. He just had to.

Yuugi didn't realize he was staring until Mai grabbed his collar from behind, nearly choking him to death. When he turned around to face her, she had the fire in her eyes that could blaze ten valley fields. She was wearing a teal hourglass racer dress and black ankle strapped pointed toe heels. Her golden locks that usually were curled were now bone straight and reached down to her curvy hips. It was the first time Yuugi ever saw his boss look so dolled up and amazing. It was a good thing he wasn't interested in women, because if he was . . .

"I don't pay you to stand around and look at other men," Mai grumbled. She straightened Yuugi's collar before looking down at her clipboard. "Don't you understand how important this is?"

"Sorry," said Yuugi, making a face at her before she noticed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, put a smile on your face for one. You look like you just shit your pants," she laughed, cracking up even harder when Yuugi began to blush like a school girl. "Lighten up. I know everyone's on edge because Kaiba is here, but just relax and be yourself. The guy is so uptight, he probably won't even stay five minutes."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Yuugi admitted. "I just wanted to introduce myself, that's all. But with all the press and media surrounding him, I might not get to."

"Don't be so negative," Mai said. "If it's that important to you, I'll pull some strings so that you could talk to him."

Yuugi's face lit up. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Why not? It shows I'm not a total bitch, just half of one," Mai said with a smirk. "But in the meantime, get your ass to work. Those cookies aren't gonna give themselves away."

"Right." Yuugi bowed for some strange reason, feeling like an idiot immediately after but he walked past Mai before he embarrassed himself any more. He passed out a few refreshments, occasionally glancing over at the double glass doors where a mob was now gathering around Seto Kaiba and his assistant. There was also another kid standing next to him with long raven hair, probably shoulder length, but Yuugi couldn't distinguish from where he was standing. Without looking too obvious, he walked to the cash register to count money. Why, he didn't know.

It wasn't long before Katsuya and Honda spotted him. Even in this large crowd, Yuugi couldn't escape his two annoyingly horny friends, though now was not the time to get on his nerves. But they found him anyways.

Katsuya was wearing a navy thin striped Henley and dark washed skinny jeans. His blond hair was a mess which came to no surprise and he kept wiping his mouth with the back of his hand which disgusted Yuugi to no end. Honda had on a solid grey polo shirt and tan chino pants. He looked almost worst for wear too, but no matter what they were doing, Katsuya always beat him at it.

"I don't even wanna know what you guys did," Yuugi muttered without looking up.

"Nothing you're not used to," said Katsuya, fixing his hair. "The hell are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be serving your tea and crumpets to our guests?"

Yuugi made a face and rolled his eyes. "You're thinking of England, buddy. And yes I am supposed to be serving this stuff," he pointed to the tray of cookies that he left on the table near him, "but my mind is on other things."

"I bet I know what it is," Katsuya winked.

"What?" Honda asked.

"Nothing!" Yuugi quickly intervened. He glared at Katsuya, who just laughed. "Nothing at all. Except I kinda want to get the chance to say hi to Mr. Kaiba if it weren't for his entourage."

On cue, the three friends looked over towards the entrance where Kaiba was still being bombarded by the paparazzi and the media. By now, Yuugi could see that the guy was annoyed and irritated and the kid standing next to him wasn't fairing any better. Even the third guy, Kaiba's assistant all but gave up on trying to fight the crowd off.

"So what's stopping you?" Katsuya said. "You're gonna let some thirsty paps keep you from meeting your idol?"

"He's not my idol," Yuugi insisted, "just someone I'd like to work for."

"Well whatever he is," Katsuya said, grabbing Yuugi and Honda's wrists, "You're not gonna meet him standing here."

"Wait, stop!" Yuugi cried, attempting to free himself but to no avail. Before he knew it, he was being dragged to the front of the room, garnering attention because he was cursing and telling Katsuya to let him go. Not that Katsuya was listening.

The closer they got to the entrance, Yuugi realized that the crowd was dying down. Either Kaiba was leaving or his brother or assistant managed to get some distance between them and the crazy mob. It didn't matter because it made Yuugi panic even more. He picked up speed and Katsuya ended up letting go of Yuugi's wrist because the sudden acceleration caught him off guard. He and Honda followed suit and nearly ran into Yuugi at the front door leading into the lobby.

What Yuugi saw beyond that nearly made his heart stop.

"Yuugi!" Mai sounded uncharacteristically happy. "I was just talking about you to Mr. Kaiba here."

But that wasn't what made Yuugi stop in his tracks. Standing next to Kaiba on the other side in a red and black checkered pinstripe suit jacket, was the object of his affection; The person who had been on his mind nonstop since the night before; The man who had taken his virginity; the man who took Yuugi to a place he'd never been before emotionally, physically, spiritually and sexually.

His throat tightened. His pants tightened, and his heart leaped in his throat. His stomach flipped and dropped to his ankles. Whatever it was that Yuugi wanted to say to Kaiba was now null and void, because his attention was now on this other man.

But before Yuugi had the chance to say anything to him, Mai spoke up again.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'd like you to meet my most studious employee, Yuugi Muto. Yuugi, this is Seto Kaiba and his husband, Yami."

_H-husband?!_

If Mai said anything after that, Yuugi didn't hear it. Everything inside him turned off and his vision went blurry. It was as though his entire system was shutting down, blocking everything out and not allowing any new information inside. His stomach cramped terribly, almost to the level of throwing up. The people around him seemed to move in a sickening slow motion, and soon Yuugi couldn't tell who was who standing in the small crowd around him.

Not wanting to make a complete fool out of himself, and despite Katsuya, Honda and Mai calling out to him, Yuugi ran out of the student lounge as fast as he could.


End file.
